


Strength

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Tony doesn't think you're a capable agent. You show him.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

“You can’t be serious, she’s not prepared for a mission like this. She’ll be a liability.”

You sighed, hearing the argument against you for the fourth or fifth time. Tony, yes Stark, thought that you, an Avenger, were not prepared for an ‘intense’ mission like taking down a Hydra base. Sure, you were shy, but you weren’t helpless. Fortunately Fury knew this and shot Tony down with something along the lines of: ‘If she can’t hold her own then you’re not a billionaire.” Said billionaire mumbled some reluctant agreement before walking out of the room to where you were.

“Suit up.” He commanded, not looking at you.

“Who pissed in your cheerios?” you murmured under your breath and got up to follow him.

The mission went smoothly at first, until Tony decided to save absolutely no one by getting hit with an explosive charge meant for you.

“Tony you dumb fuck….” You sighed before punching a Hydra Agent in the face, effectively breaking it. The battle continued despite you going solo for now. Eventually every Agent was unconscious, or groaning in pain on the ground. You made your way to where Tony had crashed in the snow that always seemed to cover Russia. You pried the faceplate off of his suit and he blinked rapidly, looking generally dazed.

“Don’t call backup, will attract Hydra…” He croaked before actually falling unconscious. After making sure he wasn’t actually dying you grabbed him under the arm of his suit and started dragging him the half mile to the quinjet you had arrived in. That’s right, you dragged Tony and his 200+ pound suit through a foot of snow, all the while grumbling about his stupidity. Thankfully the jet flew fast enough that you were back in the States after only a few hours. Also thankfully, Tony didn’t wake up for the whole thing.

After landing Tony was carted off to the hospital wing on gurney. There he was treated for a concussion and three cracked ribs. You stayed with him while he slept so you could be there to glare at him first thing when he woke up, scolding speeches were Cap’s thing. He looked confused when he woke up, eyes darting around and eventually landing on you.

“I said no backup.” He grumbled.

“I didn’t call any.” You said glaring “I carried you.”

“Ha, ha, very funny Y/N. Seriously, you could have blown the whole mission.” He replied humorlessly.

“Okay jerk.” You said in a low tone, not letting your shyness take over. “Listen here. I’m shy and I know it but I’m not useless. I’m not like you or Romanoff, I’m a super powered freak. So no, I didn’t call backup, I carried you and that damn suit all the way to the jet after taking the rest of the base solo. I can lift a car like it weighs as much as a piece of paper, so who’s the liability now?” you cussed under your breath realizing you had bent the metal of the bed’s railing in your anger, leaving a hand shaped imprint.

“Okay, okay. I was wrong please don’t break my face.” He said, tone betraying his lack of sincerity. “Let me make it up to you. I’ll buy you lunch.”

You stormed out yelling “Damn right you’ll buy me lunch asshat” before slamming the door so hard the glass shattered. “I’m not paying for that!”


End file.
